rusefandomcom-20200223-history
Carro M11
Probably dead by the time forces reach it, the Carro M11 was an Italian medium tank, but was classified as an ultra-light tank by its enemies. Mass producing these is the only easy way to gain superiority over enemies. Nevertheless, it makes a cheap, fast infantry support tank. In-game, this tank is the weakest in its class along with the Japanese Ha-Go. Its 37mm AT gun makes destroying heavy tanks hard even in numbers like 10. It is produced from the barracks so it excels at escorting infantry. The M11 cannon shoots quite fast but even that won't help. For an Italian light tank it is quite slow at 36 km/h, so tanks like the M13 or M15 would be better in blitzing the enemy. Most of them will be destroyed by one heavy shot. So it should not engage the enemy one by one or they will suffer a horrible defeat. History The M11/39 was developed as a "Breakthrough Tank" (Carro di Rottura). The design of the M11/39 was influenced by the British Vickers 6-Ton. This influence is reflected particularly in the track and suspension design. One innovative aspect of the design was the placement of the final reduction gears inside the front-mounted drive sprockets, eliminating the need for enlarged final drive housings in the bow armor. The M11's career was cut short due to several weaknesses of its design. The most important was the placement of the main 37 mm armament in the hull. The 37 mm gun was in a fixed position with traverse restricted to 15° to port or starboard. The only other armament was the dual 8 mm machine guns in a rotating turret. While only one man operated the machine guns, the turret was small with manual controls. Italy delivered 72 M11s to the North African Campaign, 24 to East Africa Campaign and kept the first 4 prototypes in Italy. The M11 was a vast improvement compared to the 36 L3/33 and L3/35 tankettes stationed in East Africa. The M11 proved somewhat successful in early encounters with British light tanks like the Mk VI. The 37mm gun of the M11 acted as a deterrent against attacks by these relatively fast but thin-skinned vehicles armed only with machine-guns. However, the M11 was outclassed by heavier British cruiser and infantry tanks such as the Matilda. Overview *Being the weakest light tank (except for the Ha-Go), its role is restricted to supporting infantry and taking part in a mass rush. *At its low price of $10, the Carro M11 can be produced en masse and because of its fast speed, will get there quickly. *Unfortunately, its armor is very thin. One fighter-bomber run will leave it a flaming hull and enemy medium and heavy tanks can knock it out in one shot. *In high numbers it still has difficulty penetrating the enemy of heavy tanks, such as the Pershing. *Due to its many shortcomings, the only era it could ever really be "effective" in is 1939. *Most heavy tanks will destroy the M11 with one shot, try to outnumber the enemy heavier tanks to destroy them. *This tank has the same weapon stats as the Ha-Go, but it's way faster, as well as having an immunity to small arms, unlike the Japanese tank. *Using these units in a form of bait and wait styled tactic sending them to attack , while using camo and radio silence ruses to hide your true moves. Weapons Gallery Carrom11_700.jpg|In-game information See also * * Stuart * Panzer III * Vickers * H39 * Carro Veloce * T-26 * Ha-Go Category:Light tanks Category:Barracks Category:1939 era